Noel Madden
is the eldest daughter to Karina and Konrad. Biography Early Life First Life Twenty years before Merlin arrived in Camelot, Nimueh was a High Priestess of the Old Religion. She and Gaius practiced magic together. She was friends also with King Uther Pendragon. Uther, desiring a son and heir, realized that Ygraine was incapable of providing one and asked Gaius to approach Nimueh with a request that she use the power over life and death to help his wife get pregnant. She did so, and as a result Arthur was born. However, according to her, a life had to be taken to restore the balance of the world in accordance with the laws of the Old Religion, and because of that Ygraine died in childbirth. Uther blamed magic in general and Nimueh in particular for her death and began the Great Purge, driving all who practiced sorcery out of Camelot. While Gaius conformed to the New Religion, Nimueh was banished from the court, and vowed revenge for the death of all her friends . Nimueh exacted some measure of this revenge after Merlin began his apprenticeship with Gaius. She created an Afanc, a creature conjured of the elements earth and water, with which she poisoned the water supply of Camelot. However, the plan was thwarted by Merlin, Arthur, and Morgana who destroyed the Afanc using the combined power of the elements fire and wind. Uther was dismayed when Gaius discovered a mark on the Afanc's egg that proved that the plague was Nimueh's handiwork. Nimueh swore revenge on Merlin for foiling her plan. Soon after that she posed as the handmaiden "Cara" within the court of Lord Bayard of Mercia. When Bayard travelled to Camelot to sign a peace treaty with Uther, Nimueh traveled with his retinue and traded out a chalice originally meant for Arthur with one that she had poisoned, and inveigled for Merlin to drink from it. She blamed the poisoning of the chalice on Bayard in order to sow discord and incite war, but the truth was discovered by Gaius before Camelot and Mercia could resume hostilities. She later led an unwitting Arthur to the caves under the Forest of Balor when he ventured to find the Mortaeus flower. She left him for dead as enormous spiders swarmed, but he was saved by a light sent by Merlin who knew he was in trouble. Nimueh later attempted to kill Uther by reanimating his brother-in-law Tristan De Bois, who had sworn to return from the dead and avenge his sister's death, as a wraith. Ultimately, Uther wielded the sword Excalibur, which had been forged by Guinevere's father, taken by Merlin to The Great Dragon, and imbued with ancient magic for Arthur – to defeat Tristan. Infuriated by her defeat, Nimueh fled Camelot once again. When Arthur was bitten by the Questing Beast, Merlin travelled to the Isle of the Blessed and offered his life in exchange for Arthur's. Nimueh warned that such a trade would not be so simple; Arthur was brought back by water from The Cup of Life, but rather than sacrificing Merlin, his mother Hunith was taken instead, though Gaius attempted to sacrifice himself for Hunith to prevent Merlin from doing so. When Merlin returned, he found Gaius dead; Nimueh tried to convince him to join her, but he refused. The two battled and Merlin was hit by Nimueh's magic, which appeared to kill him. He survived, however, and summoned the power of the old magic to strike Nimueh with a lightning bolt, killing her, and saving Gaius. Second Life Noel was born to a strict Jewish family, she was born a hybrid. When she was 10 they immigrated to Poland. She got married to a human - Natan - in 1914. They lived there for about 30 years, until the World War II struck and the two (Noel and Natan) were deported to Auschwitz -Birkenau in late 1941, along with the rest of her family. Her younger brother, Kurt, died right upon arrival, killed on the gas chambers due to his age - he was only three years old. The fate of her parents is unknown, but she thinks they died as they were given as presumed dead. In 1944, Noel and her husband were relocated to Bergen -Belsen. Her husband and Lenka's father was shot dead in front of Noel a few weeks before liberation. When the Allies arrived they killed every SS member in the camp, biting a very close to dying Noel. But they were too late, because the venom had no effect on her already, and she died within seconds. As she died, all she thought about was hurting the ones who had hurt her and her family. She has been since then a spirit, haunting those who had hurt her in any way. A few years later she stumbled across one of the men that had hurt her and picked on her ever since the death of her husband, and still had been left unpunished by the authorities. Anger boiled inside her and it was then that her power came to life: using all the bad memories she had she glared at this man and tortured him with his worst fears, stopping after realizing exactly what she was doing. She then decided to be careful when using her power to only get revenge on those who hurt her on the camp. She has since then wandered the Earth in spirit form, not doing much. Elysian Peace She has been wandering through the world as a spirit. Twisted Everyway She will adopt Ashton and Riley and be brought back to life. Physical appearance Noel has long black hair, and stands at 6 feet tall. Her eyes were blue as a hybrid and that color remained after her death Personality & Traits Kind, caring, compassionate, emotionally strong, despite how many emotion she holds, being made of steel, motherly, slightly hyper, speaking up her mind. Not open to any suggestions from other people, impulsive, feeling insulted easily. Powers & Abilities She is able to identify and control people's fears to her will. Additionally, she has magic - but it hasn't come to her control yet. Relationships Karina and Konrad Her parents, presumed dead. Kai Her half-brother. Doesn't know what happened to him and his fate after he turned them all in to the SS. Kurt Her younger brother. Was killed in the gas chambers at the mere age of three. Natan Her husband. Was shot dead weeks before liberation. Lenka Her daughter that she has never met and was taken from her after birth. Hakori Her son that she conceived with a half human/half vampire. Mary, Kirima, Seth, Euphrasie and Jinora Her great-nieces and nephews Jin Her sister-in-law. Asami, Kuvira, Kenichi,Hyun, Tenzin and Korra Her nieces and nephews. Ashton and Rylee Her adoptive children. Ari and Kiara Her future great grand nephew and niece. Andy Her mate Lauren Her adoptive daughter. Chris Her adoptive son-in-law Sophia, Grace, Arwen and Konrad Her grandkids. Etymology Noel means Christmas and is a name of French origin. Sophia is a name of Greek origin and it means wisdom. Nimueh is a name of Celtic Mythology origin. Its meaning is unknown. Media portrayal Noel is portrayed by Michelle Ryan in all pictures. Category:Original Characters Category:Original Vampires Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Category:Characters with special abilities